WWF Raw
WWF Raw (Known as WWE Raw in other regions and on later re-releases) is a video game released on the Microsoft Xbox and Microsoft Windows PC by THQ in 2002. It is based on the television series of the same name. It was the first WWE game released on the Xbox and also the last WWE game released on PC until the release of WWE 2K15 thirteen years later in 2015. A sequel was released in 2003. It is also the last game released under the WWF name, as the World Wrestling Federation changed its name to "World Wrestling Entertainment" in May of that year. During development, the game was originally called WWF Raw is War; the game's title was changed after WWF shortened the TV show's title in October 2001 due to September 11 attacks and end of Monday Night Wars. Gameplay The game offers the players a wrestling experience with various matches like singles match, tag team match, triple threat, fatal 4 way, battle royal and handicap matches. The players can also play various tournaments; King of the Ring and several title tournaments. They can create their own character; their attire, move set, entrance, etc. The game has a weak/strong grapple system. There are two types of grapples: one which is done with normal opponents and other with groggy opponents. The normal grapples do little harm when compared to grapples done when the opponent is stunned. There is a voltage meter which shows the momentum of the wrestlers. Special move, high flying attacks and taunting boost the momentum while repeated attacks cost loss in momentum. Finishers can only be applied when the opponent is stunned and the voltage meter is flashing. Excessive use of finisher also cause loss in momentum. Roster * Al Snow * Albert * The Big Show * Billy Gunn * Bradshaw * Bubba Ray Dudley * Chris Benoit * Chris Jericho * Christian * Crash Holly * D-Von Dudley * Eddie Guerrero * Edge * Farooq * Fred Durst (has to be unlocked) * Funaki * Haku * Hardcore Holly * Ivory * Jeff Hardy * Justin Credible * Kane * K-Kwik * Kurt Angle * Lita * Matt Hardy * Molly Holly * Perry Saturn * Raven * Rhyno * Rikishi * The Rock * Shane McMahon (has to be unlocked) * Spike Dudley * Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley (has to be unlocked) * Stone Cold * Tajiri * TAKA Michinoku * Tazz * Test * Triple H * Trish Stratus * Undertaker * Vince McMahon (has to be unlocked) * William Regal * X-Pac Reception | EGM_XBOX = 6/10 | Fam_XBOX = 10/40 | GI_XBOX = 6.5/10 | GamePro_XBOX = | GameRev_XBOX = C | GSpot_PC = 5.7/10 | GSpot_XBOX = 6.5/10 | GSpy_XBOX = 85% | GameZone_PC = 6/10 | GameZone_XBOX = 7.8/10 | IGN_XBOX = 9.1/10 | OXM_XBOX = 5.7/10 | PCGUS_PC = 73% | MC_PC = 54/100 | MC_XBOX = 68/100 }} The game received "mixed or average reviews" on both platforms according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. In Japan, Famitsu gave the Xbox version a negative score of 10 out of 40. See also * WWE References External links * Category:2002 video games Category:WWE Category:THQ games Category:Xbox games Category:Windows games Category:Video games developed in Japan